Like a Flower
by CloeyMarie
Summary: I turned my gaze to the present that sat innocently enough on the table but I knew better, oh yes it couldn’t fool me. Sequel to 'The Sun' from Sasuke's POV


I read back through 'The Sun' and it was begging for Sasuke's side of the story, so here it is a long time later but the fact is that it's here! And the people did rejoice/Throws confetti/ Well in any case this is significantly less depressing then 'The Sun' and has more humor in it, I think so at any rate. Well please enjoy..._

* * *

_

_Happy birthday…_

She was like a flower…no a weed. That's exactly what she was I nodded mentally with my assessment of the girl. Right now the weed was gathering flowers as she smiled widely, something that lit up her entire face and seemed to radiate a gentle glow that had quiet a number of men captivated by it. She looked right at home amidst the sea of flowers, her own pink hair making her blend in perfectly. Snorting in annoyance I averted my eyes elsewhere; to look at something so sweet was making me sick.

There was the dobe all but skipping over to her for his usual daily question…as usual. What was wrong with him? Every time without fail he asked and every time with only a rare exception usually when he was either having a horrible day or his birthday, did she ever except his offer to go out for ramen. Those small successes seemed to spur him on making him relentless in his quest to date her. They were both annoying me to no end, clenching my teeth and closing my eyes I relaxed and started to meditate or I tried to at least. The dobe seemed to be over his daily rejection and was bouncing around making so much noise that I wondered briefly on how he ever managed to become a ninja, one of life's greater mysteries it would seem.

"Sasuke-kun?" It was soft spoken and hesitate, barely biting back a growl of annoyance I didn't even bother to open my eyes to watch as she bit her lip shyly, averted her eyes to the ground, blushed crimson only taking small peaks at me every so often, it seemed like she had gone back to being the twelve year old that grated on my nerves in two seconds flat. She had a talent for that.

"What." Clipped, cold, and impatient, it seemed it was time for her daily routine to take place.

"I was wondering if…"

"No." For being the smartest in our class she was surprisingly the stupidest woman I had ever come in contact with, even the blonde had given up, I could never remember her name, only something about a pig…one of my supposed most loyal fans. It didn't matter I still had a legion of them and their unwanted attention.

"Well it's just that…" This woman was defiantly a weed. It didn't matter how many times you stomped on it, it would always spring right back up much to my annoyance as I smashed it down again. It seemed nothing short of up rooting would satisfy this particular weed.

"Would you get it through your thick head that you're nothing but an annoyance to me? How many times do I have to tell you to leave me the hell alone?" I had opened my eyes to watch as hopefully she would turn away and never come back; sadly my luck was never that good.

"Happy birthday Sasuke-kun." With a watery smile she produced a parcel from somewhere on her person and shoved it ungracefully into my hands before turning on her heel and walking away with a rim rod straight back.

I…was a bastard.

* * *

Pouring myself a glass of water I let my still wet hair drip water down making the collar of my loose tee shirt wet. I turned my gaze to the present that sat innocently enough on the table but I knew better, oh yes it couldn't fool me. It could look perfect with its plain dark blue paper that had no crinkle marring its surface or the lighter blue bow that decorated the box making it look like it was the very example of present wrapping perfection, but I knew this wasn't the case. All it was, was a cleverly disguised distraction all wrapped up to catch me off guard, some would say I was over reacting but people were stupid so it was expected.

Why did she do this? What could possible motivate her to continue with her silly little girl affections even though I made it painfully clear that I have no interest in her what so ever? Allowing an aggravated sigh to escape me I slunk over and seated myself in the chair all the while keeping my eyes boring into the small package that taunted me. It was like a silent staring contest, one that I was going to lose because of two things, logically a box can't blink therefore it can't lose and also because deep down there was a part of me, no matter how many times I tried to kill it; it was like Sakura in that sense, felt guilty that I had spoken so harshly to her when all she did was remember my birthday when no one else had, hell even I hadn't which brought up another question, why did she even remember? Ah well another question for another time, right now I had more pressing matters at hand, namely a certain blue box.

_Blink._ Running a hand over my eyes I listlessly watched as the clock ticked on sending its harsh sound echoing through my silent home. Against my fatigued mind's wishes I slipped into a deep reverie.

I had finally done it, the seemingly unattainable had been accomplished letting a small content smile work its way onto my face I staggered on as the world spun in all of it's fuzzy glory. I could barely make out the blobs of color as they danced before my vision as I fought to keep going. I couldn't die there, I refused. It didn't matter that broken bones made it hard to even more an inch nor did the blood that was practically pouring out of my many wounds, no I was going to make it. Even my shutting down mind that was hard pressed to even recall why it was that I was standing was not going to keep me down. Just as I was about to crumple to the floor in a bloodied heap someone grabbed my arm and heaved me back up. Ignoring the flash of searing pain I tried to focus on whoever it was that was doing this. All I could make out before I passed out was pink.

White, it was everywhere, and for some reason that bothered me. I jerked up or at least I would have if that same someone hadn't shoved me back down. It was her; it didn't matter that dirt and blood smeared her porcelain like skin, that her hair was long again but in a severe state of distress that I'm still not sure was possible with it sticking out at so many different angles cemented in place with more blood and dirt. Not even the bloodshot eyes that were lined with black that I was positive wasn't makeup, the eyes that now bore into mine were distinctly hers. All in all she was a mess but still recognizable, the same little girl that had fawned over me since the tender age of eight and it appeared she hadn't dropped the nasty habit.

"How are you feeling?" Did she really even have to ask? Looking down to myself arm in a sling, my entire body wrapped up in white gauze that they hadn't been stingy applying, and a large bruise covering both eyes because of my overuse of them, all in all I don't think the answer was all that hard to guess.

"Hn." I really couldn't say why I even responded to her question maybe it was for…what? The blood loss, yes that was it the blood loss was making me light heading impairing my normally flawless logic. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her eyes gain a sparkle as she returned her attention to peeling the apple she had on her lap. She was going to cry again, just what I needed, a hysterical female when I wouldn't be able to get away. What a relaxing hospital they have here.

She was holding the plate up to me in a silent offering, the apple slices cut and arranged perfectly. Snorting in barely concealed irritation I once again turned my gaze out the window coming to terms with the fact that I wouldn't be able to get rid of her anytime soon. "Where's the dobe?"

"He…he'll be back soon." Softly she hesitantly spoke as if to talk normally would fracture what small amount of comfort we had built with each other. Apparently it had been to loud as the silence between us became strained like a string to tightly wound, after a few hours she excused herself to where I really couldn't say.

* * *

Shaking my head I put a swift stop to any thoughts that would continue on that line of thought. It was all that stupid boxes fault, sharpening my gaze towards the inanimate object I eventual let it go though, it wasn't the boxes fault, no…it was that girl. Yes, Sakura was the one that instigated the entire event therefore it was all her, but still against my will I found myself opening the box.

Ripping off bow, paper, and lid I peered into it to pull out a simple card that on the front read; _happy birthday and_ _welcome back, you were missed. _The inside of the card bore many signatures which somehow I got the feeling not all were giving willingly. Side by side were two signatures one of chicken scratch and the other a well practiced hand that had no flaws both in large letters. Giving the smallest of sighs I set the card on the table and then disregarded the box, shredded paper, and bow in favor of collapsing in my bed.

* * *

It was time for the routine again and I was ready. Sitting in my usual spot pretending to meditate while Naruto asked Sakura once again for her to join him for ramen which she turned down politely, then she broke the routine by simply walking away. This wasn't supposed to happen! Well I wasn't a ninja for nothing and rolling with the punches was a requirement for the job. Getting up and catching up with her as inconspicuous as possible I waited until she noticed my presence and before she could comment I spoke, "We're going for ramen."

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she broke out into a full grin that I'm sure that if I were to look directly at it I would go blind. Cocking my head to the side I raised my voice slightly and called out, "Ramen dobe."

With a whoop of "Ramen!" he was running as fast as he could towards us.

…_and welcome back, you were missed._


End file.
